The present invention relates to a rack and tray device for use in an enclosed area having a floor and side walls. More particularly it relates to a device that can be mounted in an area of a vehicle, such as a van or other truck, at a location in the vehicle where access to the device is provided via a door or doors, such as the back doors of a van, whereby the tray or trays held by the device can be partially or totally removed to give access to objects on the tray or trays.
Trucks and other vehicles often are manufactured and sold in a generic condition and are customized or added to when sold to a specific industry. For example, construction company trucks have special boxes and racks to store tools and equipment, and to provide access to them. Delivery trucks have different requirements.
Sometimes all that is delivered from the vehicle manufacturer is the chassis of the truck, leaving the inside of the vehicle to be fitted with shelves or racks as determined by the user. It would be a great advance in the trucking industry if a device could be provided for basic vehicles such as vans that would provide a rack and tray assembly to permit a variety of uses for the vehicle.